Haunted
by Dreamingmydaysaway
Summary: The past is always haunted: by those people who have left us, by the things that have happened, things we wish we could change. I'm no different, but how it happened doesn't matter afterwards, just how we get over it and the people we meet along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't don't own any thing officially Ouran. If I did there would be a second season to the anime. **

You would think I'd get used to this, all the come and go. The introductions to people who really couldn't care less who you are, just what you can do for them. This is our third school in Japan since we left America and right now, as I stand by my siblings in front of yellow marshmallows and blue suits, I would do anything to go back.

"Class, these are the Blane siblings," the teacher, whose name I've already forgotten, says, "Kal, Vesper, Serena, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Serena starts, she's always been the most outgoing out of us, "My name is Serena and I enjoy horseback riding, karate, and reading,"

Vesper starts next, " 'm Vesper and I enjoy playing my guitar and running,"

Then it's my turn, please just kill me now, "I'm Kal and I like to read and write," Well at least I didn't lie this time; Mom did say we might stay here for a while.

"Thank you. Now Serena you can sit by Haruhi. Haruhi please raise your hand," A girly looking boy near the back raises his hand, " And Kal and Vesper you two can sit on either side of Hikaru and Karou. Hitachiin twins raise your hands please," Two carrot toped boys raised their hands, great more twins. Vesper and I walk to the back of the room and sit down in our seats, " You three will show our new students around school. Now onto trigonometry," I tune him out, grabbing my sketchbook and working on my latest design.

"Hey what's that?" one of them asked reaching for my sketchbook.

I turn glaring at him as I slap his hand away, "None of your business,"

"No need to get so defense, it was just a simple question," He mummers turning back in his seat and focusing on the teacher. The rest of the class finishes without any further interruption from carrot top. I gather up my books with everyone else, eagerly anticipating the bell. Happy one class is done, just the rest of the day to go. Yah. I leap out of my chair as the bell rings but am pulled back by a hand on my arm. I jump, turning around to look at my siblings and the other boys.

"Where do you think you're going? We have to show you to your next class," Carrot top states.

I smile at him, rubbing the back of my head, " Sorry I'm just not used to getting shown around school," the boys look at me weird, " The schools we went to before were smaller and not as confusing as this one," I explain. Haruhi stops looking at me like I'm crazy but the twins continue to have an odd look on their face, or is that just how they normally look? One of the twins waves his hand in front of my face.

"Oi! You still with us?" He questions rudely. I glare at him as a smirk appears on my sibling's faces.

"Yes," I sigh gathering up my things, "Let's just get this day over with," I mumble.

The day passes by slowly till lunch, just an endless cycle of boring classes.

"Kal, why don't we sit by Haruhi?" I hear Serena ask on my left. I turn towards the direction Serena is looking and she Haruhi sitting by himself at a table. Strange, I would have thought the twins would be annoying him. Guess they have a better target right now.

"I'm fine with that, he seems like a nice person. What do you think Ves?" He nods in response. With that we make our way over to Haruhi's table.

"Hey Haruhi," Serena says waving spastically at him, "Is it okay if we sit with you?"

Haruhi looks up from her food and smiles at us, " Sure," we sit down, " although I should warn you that,"

"Haruhi!" A cry from a tall blonde hair boy interrupts him, " The twins are making rude remarks about you again," he stammers, leaping into the seat on his left.

"We did no such thing, my lord," They state walking behind him, hands up in mock surrender. Behind them follow three other guys, instantly I recognize two of them. Ah, this must be the host club. I nug my siblings and motion to boys.

"Time to go," I whisper to them. Vesper nods in agreement but Serena shakes her head.

"Really, Kal?" she sighs, " Why can't we just tell them we are here?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise Serena," I state. Actually I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet but it looks like those two twins are still harassing blonde with Haruhi playing mediator so I'm not surprised. Slowly we get up from the table and move to another one further away. It was getting crowed there anyways.

"When can we tell them then?" Serena questions as we sit back down at our new table.

"Friday," Vesper says, " You can go bug your cousins at their club," She sighs in defeat knowing we'll be keeping a watch on her. In all honesty Ves and me just want to see how fast a rumor gets around this school, from what I've heard it's pretty fast. Chances are we'll run into them before Friday. I open up and begin eating, watching the table we just left, trying to figure out why glasses looks so familiar.

**Please review and leave me your thoughts about this. I don't know how often my updates will be but I will try to update as often as possible. **


	2. The death of me

**Sorry for the late update, Robotics regionals and Nationals came up along with a ton of school projects. I also apologize for the OCCness Tamaki may have during this chapter and any future ones. His crazy, seriousness is just so hard to replicate. **

I would say the next couple days passed without a hitch but I would be lying. We had come to school on a Tuesday; don't ask why, so it meant Serena only had to wait three days till we were going to bug her cousins. Unfortunately, as I should have known, this plan didn't exactly work. There were a couple problems in our way. Firstly the Hitachiin twins, if they don't stop bugging me about my notebook one of them is going to get hurt. Secondly the girls, it is quite unnerving walking through the halls with your siblings and your guides, the twins won't leave us thus the first reason and Haruhi, I think is trying to save our sanity, and seeing girls huddled into groups whispering, gesturing and looking at us. I'm quite afraid to see where that will lead. Then finally we have the fact that Serena is bouncing in her seat, this morning our mother had told us that she wanted Serena's cousins over for dinner tonight and asked us to ask them for her. Thus is the reason we are meeting in front of the doors of music room three today, Thursday, instead of Friday as we had planned.

"Serena, don't run in the halls!" I yell chasing after her. I swear that girl is trying to kill me. She knows I'm a klutz and as if the heavens are against me, moments after thinking this I trip, over air. I tumble down landing on my hands and knees as the wisp of blonde hair disappears around the corner.

"Kal are you okay?" Vesper asks running up to me.

"I'm fine Ves," I respond getting up and brushing my hands on my pants. "Just go catch Serena before she breaks something please," I state shaking my head at the blondes antics; she just can't wait to see her cousins. Vesper nods and runs after her. I huff as I begin walking after them and somehow Serena's the oldest. Though I can't really complain, she does make things interesting.

The sign reading "Music Room 3" loomed over me as I leaned on the big doors. Where were those two, they couldn't have gotten lost could they? It was a straight shot to the room. I gave a sigh, scooted over so I wasn't in front of the door and sank down to the floor leaning against the wall. Well, I thought as I grab out my iPod and slipped on my headphones, I might as well kill some time as I wait. O.A.R blasts through my headphones as I bob my head, scanning the hall for my siblings.

"Kal, stop napping!" I hear a girl shrill, "Come on sleepyhead. We have people to see, things to do," My arm is tugged sharply, waking me up instantly. I tilt my head up at the two people staring down at me.

"Five more minutes Serena," I mumble squinting up at her; during my wait I must have fallen asleep. I take note of where I am, sprawled out in the middle of a hallway, great my favorite place to sleep. "Where have you two been?" I ask getting up off the floor. It must really like me, second time on it today.

"Serena took a wrong turn down a hall and we got completely lost. This school should really come with a map," Vesper states kneeling down by me, "Now are you going to be getting up soon? Serena looks ready to burst," He motions to said girl, currently rocking on her heels waiting for us to get up.

"I'm coming, hold your horses," I sigh, pushing my self up and putting my headphones back in my bag, " One of these days I am going to get a straight jacket for you, and some duct tape, just to keep you from acting like this," I look over to where my siblings were as I make this comment but as always they've disappeared. Can't take my eyes off of them for a second without Serena dragging Vesper into something new. I walk up to the giant doors under the sign "Music Room Three", I could just turn around now, but then Serena will get Ves stuck in something and I really don't want to clean up after them again. Well here I go, I push open the doors to be bombarded by rose petals and a bright light, unfortunately after that display I was greeted by a less marvelous sight.

" Honey-Senpai, get off of me," Vesper chokes as Honey grips onto his neck. Vesper runs around the room as Mori chases, trying to make sure neither Honey nor Vesper gets hurt. His focus was probably mainly on Honey though. I glance to my left way from the craziness, only to see Serena sitting with the twins, Haruhi, a blond guy, and glasses, I will as I always have refer to him as glasses.

I stand there for a while, contemplating my chances of getting out of here unscathed. Pretty slim, if I leave now Vesper and Serena will bug me, and if I stay, well who knows what will happen. I grip my bag tight to my chest and tentatively step forward, my shoes echoing loudly as Mori finally gets Honey off of Vesper.

" Kal-chan!" Honey yells bombarding me instead. Vesper and Mori turn towards me, as does the corner group. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mori nodding his head at me in recognition, but my eyes are put firmly to that corner. Time to play responsible older brother.

"Serena, did you really have to drag Vesper in here without me. You should have waited for me," I scold lightly. She sticks her tongue out at me in response. I turn towards the other boys, " I'm sorry for any trouble she caused in the five minutes I had my eyes off of her. She can be a bit of a klutz," I bow, a smirk forming on my face, might as well milk a little bit for my self from this. I straighten up only to be attacked by blonde.

" You're Serena's older brother? We've heard so much about you, another pair of twins! And you both look identical!" He squeals, twirling me around so much I swear my face is turning green.

" Boss," the twins say together to my left, no right, no left. Ugh, eyes closed Kal, eyes closed, "that's kind of the point of twins, to look alike,"

" And this is besides the point but you should probably put him down, he looks like he's going to hurl," One of them states. Tamaki stops twirling and sets me on the ground. I look forward and there are two of him, now three, now two. I crouch down on to the floor, nice and cold, good.

" Mori, can you get our guest a bucket, he looks like he's going to need it," Glasses states, wow that sounds a million miles away, probably not a good thing.

I lean up onto my arms and attempt to get up, nope dizzy still. " Kal," Vesper's face floats in front of me, or wait is that his face over there and I'm in front of a mirror? " Kal, you should stay down, you know how you get after any kind of spinney ride," He makes me lay back down on the cool floor. I open my eyes one last time to see multiple Serenas scolding multiple Blondes, they slow blur into one bright yellowish haze and then everything goes black.

**Once again please review and tell me what you think, any criticism will help.**


	3. Mind Games

**3- **Mind Games

As quickly as my vision went, it comes back, or so it seems to me. But hey you never know, time can seem really slow or really fast depending on the person, but enough physiological babble from me, probably the wrong person to do that. I lean up and observe my surroundings. On a big comfy couch, check, Blonde in a corner, check? I'll worry about that later. Still at the host club, check, and, I shrink back a little, seven people staring at me, once again check?

" Kal-chan! You're awake," Honey half-yells attacking me again. I choke a little as he constricts my throat.

" Mitsukuni be careful, you are strangling him," Mori lightly scolds, pulling him off of me.

" Thanks Mori," I state when I can finally breathe again. I turn towards the others still staring, then towards Blonde in the corner, and then towards Glasses pounding away on his keyboard, man he hasn't changed at all has he.

" Are you okay Kal?" Vesper and Serena ask at once. Okay, cue headache.

" Yes, I'm fine. What exactly happened?" I question, a bit hazy on the details.

" Oh no. What have I done?" Blonde suddenly leaps up and out of his corner rushing over to me, " I have caused my daughter's friend to suffer amnesia," The hosts stiffen at the word daughter, as does Blonde when he realizes his error, " Wait, did I say daughter, no I meant son," He twirls away from me and grabs Haruhi, " For who else could portray such masculinity. No one else that is who," I stare at him, probably like he has four heads, wait does he? Nope, just the dizziness coming back. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling while he continues to ramble about how masculine Haruhi is. It's clear she's a girl, but I'll let my siblings tell Blonde this, no use putting in extra effort for something someone else can do for you.

" Tamaki," So that's what Blonde's name is, " we already knew Haruhi is a girl. It's not that hard to tell," Serena states, still not leaving my side.

I hear Blonde's footstep cease, " What are you talking about? Haruhi is clearly a guy," He starts rambling again, clearly sounding shaken, however this time the twins join him, all of them listing characteristics Haruhi may or may not have that "clearly" make her a him. I massage my head still not looking away from the ceiling, the sooner this stops the better. I may just go mad yet, actually with the house I live in it is quite surprising I haven't yet.

" Will you three stop?" Glasses voice breaks through the insane ones ramble in more of a demand then a question, " These three aren't stupid, if they know they know, but they aren't going to tell. Are you?" I turn my head towards where he sits, already the glint of his glasses is out in full force, and one can feel the authority radiating from his eyes behind them. This is not a force to be reckoned with. Beside me Vesper and Serena nod dumbly, not wanting to face his fury, but being the smart person I am I sacracsticly respond.

" We weren't going to tell anyone anyways," I state, siting up and waving my hand offhandedly, " besides it's not our business to why Haruhi chooses to dress this way."

A smirk grows on his face, " Then you won't mind giving us a little assurance that you won't tell?"

I lean forward, ready to take on what he has in mind, within reason of course, " And what would that be?" I ask, head in hands. I feel the tension grow around us, people must not be used to others challenging Glasses.

" Only helping out in the host club," he states calmly, as if discussing the weather, " It seems you and your brother are slowly growing a fan base, and Serena you can help with serving and whatever other tasks we think of, kind of like our personal maid," The room seems to chill a couple degrees as he talks.

I pause before responding, as if pondering his offer, clearly he doesn't expect no for an answer but I have my own bargaining tactics I can use. " How about we do none of the above and keep Haruhi's secret, plus I won't tell people about," I get off the couch, walk over to him and whisper in his ear. He pales a little. It's about time you get a taste of your own medicine, Shadow King.

" Continue your business as you were, there is after all a real reason you came here right?" he attempts to act natural, regain control, but I can tell I shook him a little. I turn back towards the others, all but Vesper, Serena, Honey, and Mori pale a little at the sight of what just transferred.

" Correct as always Kyoya. Honey, Mori, Mom wanted us to tell you that the dinner is to be tonight instead of tomorrow night. Something about how the ingredients will be fresher now then later, I try to avoid her when she starts on that stuff, never know when you'll get sucked into doing something," Honey perks up at the mention of the family dinner.

" Will she be making her cake?" He questions, bouncing in anticipation.

" Of course," I respond with a smile, so predictable that one, well most of the time.

" We should probably be leaving then," Vesper states, looking at his watch, " You need to lie down a bit more before dinner," He commands glancing at me, " and mom will probably rope us into helping out," Me and Serena nod in agreement and grab our things. Serena waves good-bye to the others as we walk away. Somehow I don't think this will be the last we will hear from the Host Club as a whole.

" I'm coming Mom!" I shout down the stairs as I put on the finishing touches. Why I have to dress so nice for a family event, I'm sure I'll never be able to fathom. Slowly I make my way down the stairs, putting in extra effort not to trip over my two feet. Serena isn't the only clumsy one in this family after all. Then a make it to the door of the dinning room and everyone goes quiet.

" Finally you made it, I was beginning to wonder if your closet ate you or something," My father states, trying to be serious but I see the glimmer in his eyes and the smile breaking out on his face.

" Wow Kal-chan, you look very nice," Honey beams and Mori nods his approval beside him. The rest of my extended family gives me waves of approval also as a make my way to my mother.

" See Kaelin, I told you the dress would look fantastic on you. It's time you began to listen to my fashion advice," She teases, hugging me and then smoothing down the sides of my dark blue dress, " And I bet it isn't too uncomfortable, right?" She questions trying to gauge my comfort level.

In truth it isn't too uncomfortable, she could of done much worse for me. I look over at Serena, dark pink dress, one shoulder strap, very sliming, knee length, and black high heels. Then I look at myself, dark blue, swirly, black belt, also knee length, and black flats. Yes I'm very happy with my dress. " No mom, it's perfect,"

**Dun, dun, dun. Now who saw that coming? Please review tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, and how I can improve. And I apologize for the poor description of Kal's dress, I was trying to describe my turnabout one but I kind of failed. **


End file.
